This Choice
by MysticalFloyd
Summary: Frodo Contemplates the decissions he must make while in Lothlorien. He takes comfort in Sam. SLASH


Story Notes: Well My muses are back from the dead, They revived when I first listnened to the song "Angel" by Sarah McLachlan, and every time I hear that song now I think of Frodo and Sam in Lorien or Ithilen. *shrugs* Also this is a FrodoxSam which is odd for me so I was surprised with the outcome. o.o; Anways.  
  
I come back to you. I don't make a noise as to not wake the others, to not be heard by Her. Her and those eyes...The Eye. I don't want to be seen by anyone.  
  
But you.  
  
I glance down at you. Radiant. Beautiful. You are a relief to the madness I have witnessed, and my heart sighs as I realize that you and the others are safe and untainted by Her malevolence.  
  
Oh Sam, what she made me see...I cannot stand it. The choices that I must decide because she brought them to my recognition. I want nothing more than the security that you bring me, yet she says that it is my fate to leave you. I hate Her for that.  
  
Elbreath forgive me for cursing her. For letting the world come to end because there is not way I could leave you without dying as the consequence.  
  
I feel the Ring. Even in Lorien it is heavy, maybe it's just me...maybe I really am slipping into madness.  
  
I smile.  
  
If only you could here my thoughts. You would pull me down and smother me with your kindness, and whisper about the Shire and other sweets of how it will be OK till I stop crying. Then you would smile, and perhaps if you were so brave you would kiss me soft on my lips. Sealing your vows of forever-ness.  
  
I cry.  
  
Why am I standing here so close to you? I could be on you, breathing in you. Kissing you, Tasting you, feeling you. But I must think first, think of all I have lost. And it come to this I have lost nothing, Only You.  
  
I sob.  
  
You hear me and your eyes flutter open. You have beautiful eyes, you know. Everyone always talks of my eyes, but no one ever seems to see yours. Hazel and calm, like home. You smile at me, knowingly. I will miss that smile.  
  
"Love?"  
  
I say nothing, I stare at the ground and say nothing. Why must I make this choice?  
  
You stand and pick me off the ground. I can't help but marvel at your returned strength. We slip under the covers and I cling to you. Burrowing my brow in your bosom. You smell nice.  
  
Holding me tight, and as I guessed you whisper into my ear. Pressing reassuring kisses onto my brow at times. I can barley understand what your saying but I don't want you to stop.  
  
"Shh, now. Don't cry now...shhh shhh Master. It's all all right, Your Sam's here. I'm right here, shhhh. I'll always be here and you know that so don't you cry. Shh, now Love."  
  
I must leave you Samwise, that choice I have made. I do not regret it. What if you become like Gullum because of me? Not only you Sam, but I cannot risk Aragorn being consumed, he may never claim the thrown; and it would be my fault. Merry and Pip should have never come at all, let alone have to follow me into Mordor, into Hell. I can't have you all die like Gandalf because of me, I will not have it!  
  
I only wish....  
  
That I knew the way. Maybe then I could see all of you again.  
  
I raise my head towards your eyes. "Sam..." I kiss you, it's becoming almost natural now. It's too pleasant to be unnatural. Your tongue is sweet as it caresses mine. The kiss is slow, we don't want this to end.  
  
I didn't want to do this, not here....not with her watching. But I will have you Samwise...I could not leave you without this in memory.  
  
I pull your night shirt over your head, kissing my way down as it comes off. Every inch of you I obsess over, putting you in memory. You are mine tonight. Lavishing your nipples I hear you whimper and I come up to kiss you. The kiss is a little more fierce, more hurried. I slow you down with soft caresses and you moan into my mouth. "Mmmphmm"  
  
Back down. I tickle your belly button, teasing you and you laugh "Mr. Frodo!". I smile back loving you even more with when you smile. I've pulled off your breaches. Your erected and I take my time teasing you, I don't want you to cum quick. "Sir!" With that I take you in my mouth, only the velvet tip and I cup the two bulbs in my hands, rubbing them. Taking you deeper picking up the pace. Your hands are in my hair and your thrusting into my mouth. I grab your hips, caress them finding a rhythm to suit us both. We find it and move with each other. I feel you cumming. I need you to, and I moan onto you. "Frodo!" I swallow, your sweet and honey like.  
  
You pull me towards you and kiss me, and I know that I need to be inside you tonight.  
  
You reach for the pack sensing my need. I take off my shirt as you undo my trousers. You prepare my erection for you and I pore oil on your opening stretching you with fingers, finding that sweet spot. "Sam...Mnn,". Your kissing my neck and stroking me and the sensation almost sends me over the edge, but no. I pull your hands away and continue to stretch your opening. "Frodo..ahh...I need you, now. Please Frodo....I love you... oh... please." I smile and kiss your cheek. Grabbing my cock I guide it to you and push in oh so slowly, for I will not harm you Sam ever. "I love you too Samwise." Your tight and I control myself from going too fast. I push in deep and hit Your Spot. You raise up off the ground and tighten your hold on me. I Withdraw almost out of you them pushing so slowly back in.  
  
O! This feeling. You all around me, Im Sam and Your Frodo. Im Frodo but no...Oh It doesn't matter Im all around you and inside you and I love you. I want to dance and sing and write. I want to laugh and cry, but I don't know which to do first. This sweet madness that I could fall into everyday and only with you. Oh Sam, I never want this to end.  
  
You beg me to go faster, deeper. You say how you will never leave me and speak nonsense but it's Elven poetry to me.  
  
I will come back to you. You bring me such glorious sadness. Joy, Pain, Lust, Love. All you Sam.  
  
"Sam!"  
  
We collapse onto each other. Panting, crying and It's my turn to mumble about how much I love you into your skin. Because its all true Sam, I love you more than anything. And that's why I'm leaving you.  
  
You kiss my brow "I love you Mr. Frodo, and I won't ever leave you."  
  
"I know."  
  
O Why must I make this choice?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Spend all your time waiting  
  
for that second chance  
  
for a break that would make it okay  
  
there's always one reason  
  
to feel not good enough  
  
and it's hard at the end of the day  
  
I need some distraction  
  
oh beautiful release  
  
memory seeps from my veins  
  
let me be empty  
  
and weightless and maybe  
  
I'll find some peace tonight  
  
in the arms of an angel  
  
fly away from here  
  
from this dark cold hotel room  
  
and the endless lust that you fear  
  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
  
of your silent reverie  
  
you're in the arms of the angel  
  
may you find some comfort there  
  
so tired of the straight line  
  
and everywhere you turn  
  
there's vultures and thieves at your back  
  
and the storm keeps on twisting  
  
you keep on building the lie  
  
that you make up for all that you lack  
  
it don't make no difference  
  
escaping one last time  
  
it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
  
this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees  
  
in the arms of an angel  
  
fly away from here  
  
from this dark cold hotel room  
  
and the endless lust that you fear  
  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
  
of your silent reverie  
  
you're in the arms of the angel  
  
may you find some comfort there  
  
you're in the arms of the angel  
  
may you find some comfort here Sarah McLachlan- Angel 


End file.
